


Out of the Water

by GalaxyAqua



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: ??? - Freeform, M/M, Mershark AU, merman au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAqua/pseuds/GalaxyAqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, truly, Gundam Tanaka is at the ready for any creature in need, at any hour of the day, for any purpose, and this is the philosophy he endeavors to stick to. </p><p>But finding a shark in his bathtub after a long day of classes is the last thing he expects on his agenda. And finding a shark that talks...? Alright, now that's just ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Water

**Author's Note:**

> eeeeek I wrote this a while ago, but I never posted it, so I thought I'd post it now and y'know, keep pretending I don't ship soudam hahaha lmao what do you mean I've written it too many times to be innocent nope nah also I have so many things I haven't posted so I guess I'll just keep things going on here? 
> 
> also this is marked as complete for now, because I am determined to finish my existing chapter fics before I even attempt the new ones, so it's all about their first meeting, nothing too big, sorry aaahh I hope you have a lovely day regardless!! sorry I suck at updating

To say that he hasn’t looked after some strange creatures in his life would be a lie. Everybody knows that when it comes to animals, they could look no further than Gundam Tanaka – veterinary genius, friend of all beasts, breeding extraordinaire; and to top it all off, just fresh out of high school, working towards a degree in Animal Science. His reputation was, and is, astounding, and it seems as if there is nothing in the animal kingdom he cannot tame.

He had taken jobs near and far, and no matter the challenge – be it an aggressive peacock running amok or a nerve-stricken hyena scaring the pants off of small children – he always pulls through. He doesn’t want to say he has a talent for it, but in all actuality he doesn’t have to, because everyone already says it for him.

In any case, _experience_ is his secret weapon to success, and the whole guise of being an overlord of ice and darkness is just something his skills allow him to pull off.

And it’s not as if he isn’t used to sudden requests or abrupt calls for help by now. It’s all part of being some form of renowned genius – never mind that he probably (really) sucks at mathematics and geography. It seems all too convenient that those facts are so carefully ignored. Useless technicalities, really. It’s not like he needs to know how to find the circumference of a circle, or know where on earth the Hamilton Islands are to make his way through life anyway.

Nevertheless, he’s at the ready for any creature in need, at any hour of the day, for any purpose, and this is the philosophy he endeavors to stick to. 

But finding a shark in his bathtub after a long day of classes is the last thing he expects on his agenda.

He’s at the bathroom door when his eyes first set sight on the creature, up to the base of its dorsal fin with water, and its thrashing about begins then – and only then – so much so that an air of suspicion immediately overtakes Tanaka’s countenance. It does nothing to quell the shock.  

“What in the blazes?” He shouts, more to himself than anything, and the shark recoils at the sound, as if able to comprehend his words. “My apologies,” he says immediately after, hyperaware of the animal’s distress. “We seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot.”

“No shit, weirdo!” the shark replies, in plain human speak, and for a moment, while stray droplets of water drip down the sides of his face, Tanaka just stares.

“Did you just…?”

Realizing its mistake, the animal resumes its panicked wriggling, splashing all over the bathroom; sending waves over the edges of the bathtub, and just in general making a mess. Had it been any other case, Tanaka would have found himself exasperated, but as of yet more important things held the spotlight of his attention.

“By the gods – you spoke!” The young man vociferates, stumbling backwards and holding his hands out in front of him. “I know you did! My ears do not deceive me!”

The shark pretends not to hear him and goes about its own business flouncing in the tub.

“Oh, no, no you don’t; juvenile thing! Stop acting like an imbecile – I will not do you any harm!” Storming over, taking care not to slip on the wet floor, Tanaka surveys the damage and casts a stern look towards the animal intruder. “... what? You intend on acting like I am a fool? I’ll tell you again; I will not harm you. Calm down.”

Still, there is no response.

“Easy, now,” Tanaka tries, in the soothing way he tends to his other animal companions. “You’re okay. Trust me. Nothing’s going to happen to you.”

“All you humans say the same goddamn things.” The shark finally answers, stretching its jaw wide to reveal rows and rows of sharp teeth. “What makes you think I’m going to trust you?”

“You certainly trust me enough to speak again. But fear not. I cannot raise a hand against you, poor creature.”

“That’s only ‘cause I fucked up and said something in the first place! Like always. I’m an idiot. And anyway, who’re you calling ‘poor creature’, huh? I could bite your head off!”

“Then why don’t you?”

The shark falls silent. Bubbles twinkle on the surface of the water.

“I don’t eat humans. They’re gross.”

A hint of amusement creeps into Tanaka’s voice. “Are they, now? Well, I certainly cannot disagree.”

“Yeah, yeah, smart-ass. Thanks for not being a cannibal. … and for not tossing me out a window or somethin’. Really appreciate it.”

“The very thought!” He scoffs, indignant. “I won’t harm you, no matter how moronic you may seem, and I intend to keep my word.”

“Thank you for owning a heart. Wow, I’m so touched.”

Tanaka stares at the animal in disbelief. “Such attitude… where did you inherit this from?”

“Huh?” The shark wriggles a little in the water. “Just… places. I’ve been around. Fucking shit up. Y’know. Average shark business.”

“And so, how did you get here?”

“To be honest, I got no idea. I just woke up and hello, I’m in some weirdo’s bathtub – and man, lemme tell you I _freaked the fuck out,_ I swear, I thought you were gonna be some big evil scientist out for my blood, man, _I’m tellin’ ya –_ ”

“Ah, so you are completely clueless, I see.”

The shark snaps its jaws once. “What? You think I walked here?”

He laughs boisterously, and the shark recoils once more. “Oh, no, not at all. As if I could expect any more from a talking shark!”

“I am offended, sir, I hope you realize.”

Tanaka shrugs, pulling out a mop from under the sink, and starting to clean up the mess that the intruding animal had created. “So, you intend to stay, do you?”

“If staying here will keep me out of the hands of mad scientists, then uh… duh? It’s not like I can escape, anyhow…”

“You’re sure this wasn’t planned?” He remarks with amusement.

“Hell nah.” A clap of a fin against the water signifies the shark’s discomfort. “If you wanna get rid of me, at least take me to the ocean, please. But I’d rather not go there; it’s filthy. Like, fuck pollution man, why you gotta make my life so hard?”

The animal breeder shudders at the thought; no matter how annoying, this was an animal that needed to be protected, and he wasn’t about to surrender it to the rapidly deteriorating nature. Never mind that it was all mankind’s fault. He’s one man. Divine powers or not, he can’t reverse pollution in a day.

“So, tell me,” Tanaka recommences, remarkably calm after sorting out this whole ordeal, whilst the shark is still busy flopping around in the water. “Do you have a name of sorts? Or is ‘shark’ preferable to, well, human habits, so to speak?”

“Uhhhhh…” there is a short pause. “Well, you can call me Souda, I guess. No harm in makin’ it easier for ya, if you’re really gonna let me stay. Weirdo.”

He groans internally, hoping the nickname isn’t going to stick. He’s had enough of that to deal with throughout high school already, and it’s not like he wants to hear ‘weirdo’; coming from, again, a talking shark.

“Souda, then. I’m Tanaka – Gundam Tanaka! Remember it well, because I won’t say it again.”

“You’re a real drama queen, ain’t ya?” The shark bares its teeth, and Tanaka wonders if that’s the animal equivalent to a smile. “Well, nice to meet you, Tanaka. I’ll be in your care.”

* * *

 

Nighttime is a strange time for Gundam Tanaka. Some days he likes to sleep, and won’t wake even if all the animals and his house were screeching at the top of their lungs – much to his neighbors’ dismay – but some days he falls prey to full-blown insomnia; with no hope of getting a wink of sleep no matter how tired he may be.

This is one of those nights. He gets up off his bed, and decides to go on a walk. Staring at his ceiling for hours is not exactly an appealing way to spend his time, after all.

He supposes, since it’s his own abode, that he shouldn’t be concerned about privacy, really (and it’s not like the animals care all that much), but also because nighttime is so strange for him, he finds himself doing strange things without really knowing why.

He sneaks.

And finds that light is seeping out from the crack in his bathroom door.

He wonders quietly if Souda somehow figured out how to, well, operate the lights, but surely the marine animal would have electrocuted himself trying? Though Tanaka wouldn’t put it past him. He _did_ seem like a little more than just some idiot.

“Sou – “ he starts, pushing the door gently open, as to not startle the animal, but he’s met with a startled yelp and a heavy splash, and immediately shuts the door as to keep himself from getting wet. He creaks it open a little more, after ensuring that little water aerobics can be heard from the other side of the door, and tries again. “Are you alright?”

“Fine,” coughs Souda, in an alarmingly human manner. “You just scared me, is all.”

“Are you in need of any assistance?”

“Nope, nah, not at all.”

And he would leave it at that, he really would, if the sound of glass breaking didn’t completely set off his internal alarms – screaming at him that this was a situation that needed him, regardless of what the shark intruder may say.

Of course, when he does wrench open the door, the intruder is no longer a shark. Or, he is, but not completely. He’s … a human…? With shark-like qualities…? To be honest, Gundam doesn’t know what he’s looking at, especially not after Souda sees him, screeches, and starts _morphing_ between his two forms (now confirmed to be a) shark, and b) human).

To say that he was shocked is an understatement. Gundam figures that he’s had enough surprises for the day, but seeing a talking shark morph into a talking human is more than his daily quota of bizarre occurrences can handle.

“What in the blazes?!” He shouts, mentally noting that he may be shouting this phrase more than a few times in the upcoming weeks – if this trend is going to keep up. “Is this sorcery? Sacrifice? A curse?”

The human Souda, only groans loudly and slaps himself in the face, grinding his sharp teeth and muttering, “Goddammit! Why can’t I do anything right?!”

“You – you’ve taken the form of a mortal!” Tanaka points out, finger aimed at Souda accusingly. Magenta eyes stare straight at him, then at his finger, and then eyebrows are raised. Tanaka scowls. “How is this possible?!”

“What?” Souda grumbles. “Ya mean seeing a talking shark wasn’t weird enough for you?”

“The animal kingdom has many secrets. However, this is entirely unheard of!”

“Alright, cool, whatever,” the shark-turned-human angles his head towards the window. “Well, if you’d leave and give me some privacy, maybe I can turn back into a shark and we can forget this ever happened.”

“Do you take me for a fool?”

There must be something in Tanaka’s expression which strikes a chord of fear in Souda, because the man immediately raises his hands and backs into the wall behind him, shaking his head, “N-nah, no, definitely not! Not what I’m saying at all! Don’t hand me over to the mad scientists, I’m begging you, we can talk about this, right? Right. Let’s talk, okay?”

“We _are_ talking, fiend. Explain yourself!”

“La, la, la, I can’t hear you –“

“Alright, that’s it – ”

“Okay, whoa, geez, I was kidding! I’ll just… I’ll tell you, just chill.”

“I’m chilling. Now talk.”

“Alright, here goes…”


End file.
